Jealousy Over a White Rose
by Gothic Halo
Summary: UPDATED!If you don't like Haruka as a guy, don't read this. Haruka and Usagi are really close buddies. But then Usagi finds out that she is betrothed to someone! Can Haruka be jealous?R&R!
1. The Race

Hi! It's Hakura Princess! I'm writing a story this time, and I'm gonna make it so much better than Gothic Halo's story. *Augh* this story is in the Silver Millenium. That's the past, right? *scratches head thoughtfully* Anyway read at your own pleasure. Oh ya, to Seiya fans, sorry but he won't be in this story. *sob sob*  
  
warning:  
In this story, Haruka is a guy. If you don't like that, don't read this  
story. This story is for Kousagi-chan, having written a Haruka=guy story and for  
continuing it amidst all the rude flames. ^_^ I'm rooting for ya!  
  
Jealousy over a White Rose  
  
This story starts off in the Royal Moon Academy, where all the scouts go and other gifted students...  
BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIIING! "Thank God math class ended! Question no. 4 was sooo hard! I'm going to flunk! Now let's get outta here! " exclaimed Usagi to one of her best friends, Ami. Ami was the quiet but smart type of person, with short cerulean hair and deep, thoughtful ocean-blue eyes.  
"Well Usagi, if you actually did some of the worksheets the teacher gave us to study with; you wouldn't have all this trouble." Ami said teasingly. Suddenly, there were all these cheering and shouts exploding outside at the track field area. Usagi and Ami glanced at each other and ran towards the noise.  
  
"What's going on?" Usagi gently tapped the nearest person. The person glanced up, scowling to who was bothering him but quickly blushed when he realized it was Her Future Majesty Herself, Princess Serenity.  
"Haruka Tenou is racing some new guy in the Senior Class 1, Mamoru Chiba. They started already," Usagi thanked him and dragged Ami to the bleachers. They spotted the rest of the scouts and climbed up the bleachers to sit next to them.  
"Ooh, this is going to be exciting!" bubbled Usagi happily. Haruka never lost any races and it would be fun to see the results.  
"I would like to race Haruka one day..." Makoto sighed wistfully. (AN: don't even THINK of a love connection here!) Makoto was a strong type of person but with a heart made of butter. She had long brown hair that was often tied up in a ponytail. She has deep green eyes and loves gardening.  
"He'll beat you anyway. He's way too fast." said Rei matter-of- factly. Rei was a very short-tempered girl with midnight black hair and snappy purple eyes. Makoto glared at her coldly but said nothing.  
Haruka and the Mamoru were neck to neck. Haruka was just breezing along, with a hint of determination in his eyes. Mamoru, on the other hand, had a mask of sweat on his forehead and looked like he wanted to prevail. As the last lap came nearer, a sudden blast of arctic wind storm blew past like a cyclone. Haruka welcomed it as it gave him more speed and swiftness. He gather his strength and in a burst of speed and finished the race.  
Dozens of cheers erupted from the stands. A whole crowd quickly surrounded Haruka, including the scouts. Nudging their way to the victor, Usagi pounced onto Haruka and gave him a hug. The rest of the gang praised and congratulated him warmly.  
"Did you know I sent that wind for you?" Usagi whispered to Haruka. Haruka nodded and smiled. In the corner of her eye, Usagi saw Mamoru approaching Haruka. "That guy you raced is coming over." Usagi said and let go of Haruka. Indeed he was. Mamoru Chiba, a proud 18 year old stridden over to Haruka in a dignified manner. He had a well toned body that had a film of sweat from the race. He stuck out his hand and said "good race" but he was staring at Usagi. Usagi's cheeks turned a light pink from the stare; feeling like he was staring at her exposed.  
Haruka felt her tense up and said to Mamoru, "The person you're staring at is Her Highness Princess Serenity. She doesn't like to be stared at." Usagi went redder still but relaxed at Haruka's protection.  
Mamoru raised his eyebrows and bowed to her, keeping his eyes on her. Then he gave her a smile and walked out of the field.  
"You didn't have to do that, Ruka-chan, but thanks anyway." Usagi smiled up at him.  
No one's gonna mess with my Bunny. Haruka thought as he watched Mamoru walk away.  
  
~~*~ Okay I'm stopping there and whew! Another story at last! I hope you enjoy it. If you don't like the gender change thing in this story, don't read my next chapter. I'm gonna make another story as Haruka as a girl. Experimenting is fun!! *bows and jumps down from the stage*  
Cheers Hakura Princess 


	2. The meeting

Hello hello hello! Soooo sorry u had to wait so long for a measly chapter. I'll write it extra long just for you guys! I had lots of stress cuz I was working my butt off for an visual arts audition for Cannterbury High. I got in! Yayyy! So happy.  
AS YOU CAN SEE, I REWROTE THE FIRST CHAPPIE AND AS A RESULT I DELETED IT. THEREFOR THE REVIEWERS ARE DELETED. BUT I KNOW WHO THEY ARE. THANKS 4 REVIEWING! I love all those 9 reviewers: Crystal-Winter, monsnite, Bunny, MidnightDragonShadow, Drakness, himesama16, Raku Ozzarian princess and last but not least, jamesstuz. Thank you very much! ::bows:: Now on with our chapter!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon but I own this story. Ok? ANNND I own the clothing desprictions AAANNNNDD the king and queen of Earth. ^_*  
  
-------///////////////////////////////////------------------------------- ////////////////////////////////////---------  
  
Returning home with the scouts, Usagi was surprised to see her mother all dressed up in her royal gown. It was silver and it flared out at the bottom. It was shoulderless and the sleeves were a floaty kind of fabric that flowed off her slender arms. The Queen Serenity didn't have her usual smile on her face. Instead, her face was full of worry.  
"Usagi, it's about time you came home. Hurry in and I'll talk to you later. First I need to talk to the senshi." Usagi looked uncertainly at her friends as she slipped in the palace. When the door left, Queen Serenity sighed in relief and looked at the scouts.  
  
"Today is the day where Princess Usagi meets for the first time her betrothed, Prince Endymion of the planet Earth. I would appreciate that her companions come as well. 6:00 o clock sharp.Don't be late." With that, she entered the palace and left.  
  
"Yahoo! That's gonna be totally fun!" shouted Minako, "What should I wear,Rei?" Rei rolled her eyes and replied, "Your planetary gown, duh." Minako's face fell. "I can't wear my mini skirt and tube top? Or my bellbottoms?" she whined. The scouts began talking about what to wear and Michiru walked out of the group and smiled slyly to Haruka, "Better not blow your top when we get there, alright Ruka-chan?"  
While the Queen spoke about the meeting-the-prince topic, Haruka was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles went white and his fingernails were starting to cut into his palms. Michiru noticed this and decided to tease him.  
  
"Remember last time, at her birthday party, a guy hugged her and you just lost it!" Michiru giggled. Haruka went up to the nearest tree and gave one big angry punch at it. He winced at the tingling pain but felt more peaceful, knowing that his next angry punch will be after tonight for he was less stressed.  
  
I hope I won't pulverize anyone, thought Haruka. Michiru ran up to him, and started to fuss on his hurt hand. Haruka just waved her away and slowly walked towards his mansion on the moon. 6:00 that evening...  
  
Usagi ran down the stairs as the scouts rang the bell. She squealed happily and hugged everyone. She pulled everyone in but Haruka, who held her hand and kissed it. Usagi blushed the color of brick red but didn't pull her hand away. On cue, Haruka gave her a bouquet of pure white roses and kissed her on the forehead. Everyone awed and oooed and started to crowd them. Usagi looked in Haruka's eyes and whispered softly, "Haruka, I... thank you. You remembered that white roses are my favorite." Haruka smiled and wrapped his arm around her. A memory of her and Haruka flashed in Usagi's mind. Usagi was 9 and Haruka was 11. ("::"means memory sequence)  
  
:: "No Haruka, the white ones! The white ones!" Little Usagi shouted up to Haruka, who was climbing a thorny rose bush. He grumbled and plucked a few white roses and threw it down to her. When he climbed down, she hugged him tightly. "I like the white ones, Ruka-chan, and I will only marry someone who gives me white roses." she giggled and ran off for him to chase her. :: I hope Haruka understands that that was 5 years ago and a lot changed then. Usagi thought sadly at the roses.  
  
"You look so beautiful tonight, Usagi." he whispered. And indeed she was. She wore a white silk halter top dress that was almost floor length and lightly hugged her figure. It flared around her feet and the hem was decorated with silver sequins. The dress gave off a radiant, angelic look off Usagi. There were pearl berets on her head and she put on some silver eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss. Haruka wore a navy blue tux with a deep yellow shirt. He also put on his gold earrings and a watchful eye for the prince.  
  
Setsuna wore a silk black low cut gown and gloves. It hugged tightly on her waist and bloomed to a flower shape down to her feet. There was olive green eye shadow and a light red lipstick.  
  
Michiru wore an aquamarine spaghetti-strapped dress that reached her toes. On the waist were loose blue ribbons with blue sequins sewn on so when she moved, it looked like there were waves. Her hair was let loose and wore aqua eye shadow and deep cherry lipstick.  
  
Hotaru wore a silky deep purple tube top empire waist dress with that was laced with lavender and mauve frills on the hem. There was one slit that went up to her knee. She had violet eye shadow and light pink lipstick.  
  
Rei wore a ruby red silk dress that flowed down to her ankles. It hugged her perfect figure and had one slit that ran all the way up to her thigh and stopped three inches above her knee. Her raven hair was worn down and cascaded softly down her back. Her makeup was made up of light red eye shadow and light pink lipstick.  
  
Minako was wearing a long pale golden satin dress that was backless and was tight on her bodice and flowed loosely on the floor. Her hair was tied up in a golden bow instead of red and had orangey-red lipstick and light orange eye shadow.  
  
Makoto was wearing a velvet emerald green halter dress in which the bodice flowed with her figure and then flared out in a full skirt that reached the ground. At the bottom of the dress as well as on the top, there was pink trimming. For make-up she wore light green eye shadow and soft pink lipstick.  
  
Ami was dressed in an ocean blue spaghetti-strap dress that was tight at the top and then turned into a darker shade of blue when the dress flared out a bit till it reached her feet. She wore light sapphire eye shadow and clear lipstick.  
  
They all trooped upstairs into Usagi's bedroom and started to chat. "My, my, my!" exclaimed Rei, "What lovely flowers you got there, Usagi!" She delicately pulled one out from the bouquet and took a long deep breath. "It smells lovely too!"  
  
Setsuna, who was sitting on the edge of Usagi's enormous four poster bed, looked at Usagi and asked, "How are you feeling about all this? I can tell you're uncomfortable." Usagi plopped down at one of her chairs and sighed. "I'm actually scared to death! Who knows how he will look like, or if he'll be kind to me or whatnot? All I can do is hope for the best. She smiled weakly and buried her face in her hands. Ami put her hand on her shoulder and soothed, "It's ok, Usagi, there'll always be us to look after you." "That's right!" Makoto jumped in, "We'll kick his ass if he hurts our princess!" Usagi looked up and smiled more happily. Minako gave her a thumbs-up sign and winked, "Don't worry about. All I can see is that you will have a boyfriend and we won't!" The senshi all laughed at that and the tension broke.  
  
Now that they were better-off, Hotaru giggled and asked, "What if the prince is bald? Or has chest hair?" The girls squealed and Haruka grunted scornfully, shaking his head in disbelief. Michiru piped up, "Or what if he is dorky looking, stupid and grunts like a pig?" "Ewwww!" Usagi wrinkled her nose at that and laughed, "He better not! I'd rather jump off a bridge than marry someone as awful as that!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Queen Serenity's face appeared. "Hurry and come down stairs. They have arrived." Everyone hushed down and quietly came down one by one the majestic dining room.  
  
The Queen Serenity sat at the head of the table and Usagi sat at the foot. Emmaline the Queen of Earth sat at Serenity's right, Edward the King of Earth sat at her left. Haruka immediately sat on one side of Usagi. The rest of the scouts sat here they pleased and the supper commenced.  
  
Emmaline was a tall snotty looking woman with a long nose and pointy chin. Her jet black curls were in a stylish twist and some fancy pins were tucked in there. She wore a rich purple gown with puffed sleeves. It was tight on the top and flowed straight down to the floor. The whole dress was adorned with pale purple stones. She had on dark purple eye shadow to bring out her indigo eyes and wine-red lipstick to make her lips fuller. Edward was a tall but round hearty looking man with sparkly light sapphire eyes and black hair. He wore a smart looking black tux with a deep green shirt and bow. On his chubby fingers were golden rings with special colored stones. He smiled jovially and gestured to the door entrance, "Princess Serenity, I am honored and pleased to introduce my son, Prince Endymion of Earth!"  
  
** NOTICE: For royalty, Usagi's name will be Serenity I changed that also on the 1st chappie**  
  
A tall person entered the room and Usagi gasped at the recognition of the person.  
  
~*~ heh heh a cliffie! hope you like this long chapter. Enjoy! And sorry I deleted my chappie1. Sorry my reviewers but hey! Ur name is on my story! Like wow to the max!  
Hakura Princess *kiss* 


	3. Guess Who?

OMG! I'm so sorry; my long awaited ones that I couldn't write for such a long time! My computer kept crashing and I kept losing my work! But now it is finally over and I am writing again! Enjoy this little chapter!

* * *

Usagi gasped at the recognition of the face. It was Mamoru from the race! Mamoru also looked surprised for a second but gave her a broad smile and bow to her. One of his hands was behind his back and he presented her a beautiful bouquet of red roses and ferns. Usagi breathed out a breath of delight and took them with delicacy.

"They are the prettiest flowers I have ever seen!" Usagi said sincerely, smiling softly and gazing at the roses. She walked towards the eating table and took her seat at the foot of the table. Mamoru say on the right of her while Haruka pushed his way into sitting on the left side of Usagi, causing him to push Minako by accident.

"Hey! Watch out Haruka!" Minako exclaimed. She frowned at Haruka and sat beside him with a huff. The rest of the guests were seated and a handful of servants came in the room holding delicious food. As everyone started to eat, Mamoru kept glancing up at Usagi and smiling to her in such a way that Haruka felt like he wanted to punch him. Instead, He started to talk to Usagi about the upcoming school events.

"Quess what happens in a month, Usagi." Haruka said, chewing on some bread. Usagi, who was concentrating more on eating and looking at Mamoru, replied absentmindedly,

"What happens next month, Ruka-kun."

"Only the school's greatest dance, the Masquerade ball." Haruka grinned as Usagi turned her head towars him.

"Is it really?"

"Yup, I get the news first cuz I'm on the academy's student spokesperson council, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Usagi smirked, "Are you going Michiru? I know she has eyes only for you."

Haruka looked surprised as this new piece of information was givin to him. He quickly glanced to see where Michiru was sitting and sighed. _I only have eyes for you, Usagi,_ Haruka thought as he shifted in his seat.

* * *

So the story continues! Im sorry again for those who where waiting for this story for so long! But keep on hanging! More will come! I guarantee!

Child of Darkness


	4. The Question

OMG! Look peoples, unlike you, I have a really crappy computer, which crashes like every two weeks! You know how frustrating that is? Especially when I have finished writing a two page report and to have it gone because of my stupid computer crashing? I can't take this anymore guys. Thanks to all those who reviewed (shinjiikari especially)Now I'm handing the mike to Gothic Halo.

: Passes mike to Gothic Halo:

GH: Alright! I guess Hakura princess is a bit upset about the comp thing, so I'll be writing this chapter, meaning the one you're all reading now! Yay! I'll have another one up as soon as possible, now that summer's rolling around, hopefully three more chapters! THREE! Oh My! The plot will thicken! Enjoy:claps hands and leaves the stage:

The evening was at a close and Usagi was leading Mamoru to the exit. His parents, however, have decided to stay and "have a nice chat about your future with the Princess Serenity" as his parents put it. The Queen led the King and Queen to Earth to the lounge and Usagi opened the door for Mamoru. She was beyond happy at the result of the evening. She blushed to herself, pleased that she and Mamoru would be friends.

Mamroru leaned forward and planted a kiss on the princess' forehead. She blushed and smiled up at him. Haruka was silently fuming inside, for he wanted to punch the asshole's face in. Instead, he pasted on a tight-lipped smile at the scene. Michiru looked up and him and put her hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Ruka-chan, he'll be leaving soon." She smiled and Haruka felt guilty inside that he never bothered much with Michiru, even when she was there for him. He gave her a small smile and patted her hand.

Mamroru finally left and the senshi gang all congratulated her warmly. Usagi smiled her thanks to them and hugged them all. "Thanks guys, you're all the greatest friends I ever had!" Her sapphire eyes sparkled from the excitement.

Everyone was soon going up the stairs when Haruka grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her back. She looked questionably at him and said softly, "What is it, Ruka-chan?" He bit his lip and said in a low whisper, "Who will you go with at the masquerade ball? Tell me Usako, I need to know." She looked uncertain and paused before she responded.

"Haruka, I really would like to go with you, and I want to, but I'm not sure if I can. You know what mean?"

"It's because of him, isn't it? You want to go with him, right?" He face darkened with annoyance. Usagi tried to touch his arm but pulled away.

"I –I- don't if I even go. I'm not sure who to go with! Haruka, you're my best friend! Don't you think this question hurts me as well?" Her eyes pleaded for forgivness. "I'm sorry, goodnight" She lowered her gaze and ran up the stairs to catch up with the rest of her friends.

Haruka stood there for a few more minutes, angry that he made Her Highness worry. He balled his hands into fists just by thinking about that prince scum. _Usagi is MY princess._ He thought angrily. He vowed that he'll never let her go. With that, he slowly when up to his chambers.

Meanwhile, Usagi was greeted with a million questions by her comrades.

"What did he say?"

"Why did he want to talk to you?"

"Ooh! Haruka's crushin' on you!"

"Do you like him?"

From that question from Rei, Michiru's smile slipped off her face. She loved Usagi, but she loved Haruka more.

"No, of course Ruka-chan doesn't "love" Usagi. He likes me" she proclaimed smugly. She looked at Usagi, hoping she heard her. Usagi looked at bit startled at the information and her eyes held some momentary sadness. But she faced Michiru and cheerfully said, "That's great! Now he doesn't need go with me at the ball, since that what he asked me. I'll just tell him that I'll be going with Mamoru!" With that, she excused herself to her chamber and tried to sort out her mixed up feelings.

Ho ho! Michiru obviously likes Haruka! It's a triangle! Or will it be a pentagon? Octagon? Decagon? Who knows? Only me! Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW! I love you all! Child of Insanity (GoThIc HaLo) muah


	5. The Answer

I seriously hate the summer! I have my job, and my piano exams! My mom won't let me on the comp until they were over :Sob Sob: Sorry. Here's the next chapter! Read and enjoy and scream for more! You know you want it!

Haruka felt guilty that he never cared too much about Michiru, when she was always there for him. He decided that he would be friendlier with her. He started to hang with her more and Michiru was in lalaland. She loved getting his attention instead of always watching warily as he flirted with the princess.

Usagi saw the change of Haruka's behavior and was secretly upset. Did Haruka really have to hots for Michiru? What more, why was she upset over this? Haruka was her best friend and she knew that she should be happy for him, but why did it hurt to see them together, all chummy all of a second?

_I am a princess, the princess of the Moon. _She reminded herself. _I must act like a princess as well._ She would smile nod her head at everything that Michiru told the group during lunch. She would ignore the fact that Haruka would drape his arm around Michiru's and tell her stupid jokes in her ear. She knew that Michiru was beyond happy and she was going to keep her mouth shut over the issue.

Rei noticed these sudden changes as well. Instead of keeping quiet, she decided to confront Michiru.

"Are you guys going out or something?" She asked Michiru when they went into their Geography classes. Michiru gave her friend a small smile.

"I don't know, but he's been awfully nice and started to notice my more than before. It makes me happy" She gazed out to space, smiling. Rei frowned and asked her a question which surprised Michiru.

"Well, have you ever thought how it makes Usagi-chan unhappy?" Michiru stopped smiling and looked angry. "Well,I think it's about time that I got some attention from Haruka" She glared at Rei and walked to the back of the class.

The entire class time, Michiru was fuming silently to herself. Sure, she understood why Usagi would be unhappy, but why couldn't she be happy for once. She decided that she would ask Haruka to the masquerade ball, whether Usagi liked it or not. She smiled at the idea and began to daydream about it.

At lunch, Michiru ran towards Haruka, who was talking to some of his classmates. When he saw her, he silently sighed. He smiled at her and asked her how she was doing.

"Oh, pretty well actually. Say, Haruka, will you go to the masquerade ball with me? It'll be really fun!"

Haruka saw Usagi watching them at their usual lunch table, hearing every word Michiru said. Then he saw Mamoru come from nowhere and give her a red tulip. Usagi turned her attention to Mamoru and thanked him. Then Haruka saw the prince whisper something to her ear and smiling. Usagi looked at Mamoru, then at Haruka and nodded her head, smiling.

Mamoru then swept past Haruka and whispered in his ear.

"You don't need to say no to Michiru now, for Usagi has just accepted to go to the masquerade ball with me…"

Haruka's face burned from what he said and gritted his teeth. He returned his attention to Michiru, who was talking to Mina. "I accept."

"What did you say, Haruka?" Michiru turned her gaze towards him, her sea green eyes dancing.

"I accept. I'll go to the dance with you."

Michiru smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You won't regret it!"

?-Sorry it's so short! Sorry! Please review! It will make me happy! Summer is not done yet so another chapter will come! How is Usagi react? How will the senshi react? Find out soon! Love you all!-?

Hakura Princess


	6. The Ball

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all had a great holiday, and sorry for not updating fast enough. We got a new computer! Yay! Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Hakura Princess**

Usagi fussed over her dress, looking at the mirror at all angles. "I still don't think I should have worn this!" She said worriedly. She spun around a bit, making the shimmery dress swirl around her.

Rei was in the room with her, and snorted. "A bit too late for that don't you think, Usagi? Besides, all our dresses are like that, so it's ok!" She said cheerfully.

The Royal Seamtress had decided that they all wear matching dresses, with slight alterations so each had a different look. Usagi wore a shimmery grey spaghetti-strapped dress that was ankle length and that puffed at the waist. She shimmer was cause by the millions of rare precious stone fragments sewed on her dress. The material was light and breezy, so perfect and pretty. She wore silver ballet flats to complement the dress and had a pretty white mask adorned with sparkling crystals and swan plumage.

Rei had a magnificent scarlet dress, with an empire waist that had embroidered rubies on them. It was ankle length and also puffed out lightly. She had on dark violet ballet flats, and had a deep scarlet mask adorned with red ribbons and raven feathers.

Ami entered the room and said excitedly, "Hurry up you!" She looked at Usagi and Rei and gave them thumbs up. "Your dresses are gorgeous. Let's go, the rest of the gang are waiting downstairs!" Usagi and Rei followed Ami down the stairs. "So, how are you feeling about this whole Haruka and Michiru business?" Ami murmured softly as they descended the stairs. Usagi shook her head, and smiled sadly. "If it's meant to be, what can I do? Besides they're my best friends, and I'm happy for them" _Actually, I'm not happy for them! I want to be happy! With Haruka in my arms! When can I be free of this torment!_ Usagi screamed silently to herself. They got to the bottom of the stairs and observed everyone.

Ami's dress was powder blue and was like Usagi's dress, but was sleeveless. He dress had sapphires sewn on to the bosom part of her dress. She wore a light blue ballet flats and had a magnificent sky blue mask that was encrusted with tiny blue sapphires and blue jay feathers.

Mina had on a V-neck halter dark orange dress that had sewn orange tourmaline around the lower bust area. The material shines two different shades of orange and trailed onto the ground. Her strapped ballet flats were pale blue and her mask was a beautiful ginger coloured mask with ostrich plumage and blue crystals.

Mina saw Usagi and rushed over her to give her a great hug. "This is sooo exciting!" She squealed. She swirled in her dress and commented, "I love how Sayo-san the Dressmaker made this! So pretty!"

Makoto came over and snorted. "Everything you wear, you think is pretty." She walked over to Usagi and gave her a squeeze on the arm and smiled. "Your dress is blinding me." Makoto's dress was a deep bottle green tank dress, that pouffed a little at the waist, making her look every elegant. Emeralds were sewn on the straps and the waist of the dress. She had light pink ballet straps and her green coloured mask was encrusted with stunning small pieces of jade and peacock feathers.

Hotaru was sitting in a chair, busing reading a mystery novel. Her dress was a deep plum boat neck dress, with amethyst around the hem of the collar. Her dress was long and had a satin look. Her flats were also a dark plum colour and her mask was a shade lighter, with raven feathers and amethyst.

Setsuna finished drinking from her cup and smiled at Usagi. Her dress was a black strapless gown, and showed her toned back. The dress was covered with black lace that reached the floor and had small garnet stones sewn on the around the bust hem. Her flats were also black and her mask was of matted lace that had garnets and seabird feathers.

Usagi's face fell a bit when she saw Michiru was holding onto Haruka's hand passionately. Michiru wore an attractive sea green dress that had flutter sleeves that was decorated with jade. Her ballet flats were also sea green and her mask had dove plumes and jade encrusted onto it. Michiru was smiling happily and snuggling to Haruka. She had on her wrist a pretty blue rose corsage that Haruka obviously gave her.

Haruka wore a handsome dark blue tux and wore a light gold coloured shirt. His mask was a brilliant gold and also had dove feathers sewn on it. He looked mildly uncomfortable but continued to hold Michiru's hand.

Usagi gulped down coming tears and smiled faintly to them, before turning around to a tap on the shoulders. Her sad face disappeared and she smiled warmly when Mamoru presented a white rose corsage. "Thank you," Usagi breathed out as he gallantly pinned it on.

"Anything for my princess Serena. You look marvelous." Mamoru smiled and kissed her hand. He wore a magnificent black tux and white shirt. His mask was a simple white mask that showed off his shiny blue eyes.

Haruka watched from as Mamoru kissed Usagi, again! Inside, Haruka's insides were churning from anger and annoyance. He kept mentally kicking himself for not asking Usagi earlier and how guilty he felt when he saw her sad face. He looked at Michiru, who looked so happy that he was taking her to the ball. He smiled at her, glad to make her happy for tonight.

A maid walked into the room and announced that their limo has come to pick them up. The crowd all squealed and scampered to reach the beautiful white limo. As Usagi was exiting the palace, Haruka quickly murmured into her ear, "You look pretty, koneko-chan." Usagi smiled softly, enjoying the sound of her old childhood nickname. She turned and quickly hugged her friend. "You look great, Ruka-kun." She smiled at him again before taking Mamoru's arm and walking outside.

In the limo, they all squeezed into the surprising large limo. There was a mini fridge, a flat screen TV and comfy white leather seats. There was also a mini poker table with an unopened deck of glossy ebony cards.

Once they were all seated, the female part of the senshi all started to gossip about who they were going to dance with. It turned out that Mina was asked by Jedite, a handsome student that had blond hair and glittering olive eyes. Ami was asked by an equally handsome student, Malachite. Rei was asked out by Zoisite and Makoto was asked by Nephrite. Those four students were the guards and best friends of Mamoru.

Once they reached the school, the excitement bubbled over everyone all over again! Everyone wore splendid outfits, beautiful colours and amazing masks. The school gym was immense, covered with bright streamers and silver balloons. There was a huge crowd filled with elegant people. Obviously, the Masquerade Ball was the second biggest event of the year!

**OK! I am really sorry for the extremely long wait, and I hope you will review at once! Love you all!**


	7. Confession

Let's spell FINALLY! Here's the next chapter, my little darlings. Sorry for the lateness, my science mark needs to be pulled up. I have a 65! UNBELEIVABLE! Tis a terrible mark. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, eat chocolate and review! A little short, but my time is short. I'm so stressed with school and extracurricular activities, it's untrue. So, enjoy and REVIEW and make my life a wee bit happier.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon is not mine but my love for Haruka is. Heehee.

# Hakura Princess and Gothic Halo

Mamoru took Usagi's hand and squeezed it lightly. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, his warm breath ticking her sensitive skin.

"You are an excellent dancer." He whispered. Usagi turned to him and gave him a soft smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. They swayed to the music, their bodies pressed close together.

For a moment, Usagi pretended that she was with Haruka, and smiled at the thought. When they were younger and were forced to attend state balls, Haruka would dance with Usagi and tell her terrible jokes about the ambassadors and foreign royals, making her laugh uncontrollably.

She snapped back to reality and saw over Mamoru's shoulder and heard Michiru laughing at something Haruka said. She immediately felt cheerless and jealous, feeling that Haruka has forgotten her and decided to get friendly with Michi. She pulled away from Mamoru, murmured something incoherent, found Mina and Makoto and pulled them away from their conversations.

"Um, Usagi, we were just talking to-" Mina started to complain, but saw the estranged look on the princess' face.

Usagi quietly pulled on Makoto and Mina's elbows to the empty East Hall outside the gym. Usagi looked so uncomfortable and sported a nervous, worried smile. She wringed her hands together and looked away from her friends. Her friends looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, unsure of the situation.

Usagi covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath, giddy and embarrassed. Makoto and Mina leaned forward to hear.

Michiru was having a great time. She got to dance with all her friends and the love of her life! She was so thrilled; she felt nothing could ruin her magical night. She checked the grandfather clock from the dance floor. It read 10:54pm. Michiru had a great idea. Maybe if I took Haruka outside, maybe we could talk and our relationship will become closer! She grinned to herself, proud of her plan. She took Haruka's hand and gently led him towards the East Hall, where the flowered pavilion lay.

"It's a bit hot in here, let's go outside!" She beamed towards Haruka.

He smiled gently, glad that his date was enjoying himself. Too bad he wasb't enjoying that much. He sighed to himself. He wanted to dance with Usagi, but he couldn't find her.

"Probably that jerk is making out with her." He muttered, and shook his head of the vulgar thought.

As they approached the East Hall from the North Wing, they saw Usagi, Mina and Makoto together. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and quietly walked closer towards them, but not enough for them to see them.

Mamoru was confused when Usagi just tore apart from their dance and hurried towards her little friends. He was slightly annoyed, seeing that his charms weren't penetrating her as quickly was he thought. He had a feeling that Usagi would be in his total submission if it wasn't for the bastard Haruka. They seemed to have a strong bond. He decided to follow her and find out what's going on.

He followed them and ended up in the East Hall from the West Wing. He dared to lean as far as he could, so he could hear their converstion.

"This feeling I've been having has been tearing my life apart. I need to tell you guys because, well, you're the first ones I grabbed. This feeling is chicking my relantionship with Mamoru, and I think that if I let it out, it wouldn't bother me anymore. Okay, I like Haruka." She said really quickly and softly.

"WHHHAAA--?" They both gasped in unison, as if Usagi said she was pregnant. She uncovered her face and smiled sheepishly. "I thought you'd like to know. I needed to tell someone, it was tearing me apart."

"Then what about the Haru slash Michi thing?" Makoto queried, surprised that Usagi made such an outburst.

"Um, well, to be honest, I'm jealous." Usagi said, helplessly.

"Then how about Mamoru?" Mina frowned, "Do you like him?"

OH! The DRAMA! The DRAMA! Hahaha, I shall leave you here, and wait around a month before I continue to write the next chapter. Loved it? Hated it? LET ME KNOW!

You know you love me. # Hakura Princess and Gothic Halo


	8. New Determination

**My sweets, here is the new, LONG chapter. The summer was brutal, hearts were broken, friendships made, and pounds shed, only to be gained back once again as the cold front approaches. -Hakura princess**

"Then what about Mamoru?" Mina frowned, "Do you like him?"

Usagi looked away and shrugged her shoulders. "I know I should like him, it's for the allegiance of our countries and all that jazz, but my feelings for Haruka are preventing me from liking Mamoru the way I should, the way I want."

"Wow…just wow." Mina breathed, excited, "This is such a great love triangle!" She giggled and held Usagi's hand. "But, you must remember, when you choose one, you break the heart of another's." Mina said more quietly, her sapphire eyes somber.

Usagi nodded her head and sighed. "This will not become an easy thing…" She shook her head again and squeezed her friends' hands.

Haruka stood absolutely still, drinking every word they said. Thoughts were rushing through his head, thoughts of Usagi proclaiming her love to them holding hands together. He had a silly little smile and brightened up noticeably. Michiru, on the other hand, was livid with anger and fury. Looking at Haruka's face, she felt a surge of guilt and betrayal coming on. How could he have just paraded her around like he actually liked her? How could she have been so blind? Thinking back, she knew Usagi pined for Haruka and vice versa. She just refused to acknowledge it. She gripped Haruka's hand and muttered,

"Let's go back to the dance." Haruka was jerked out of his reverie and doggedly followed Michiru back inside.

Mamoru stood still, his eyebrow twitching in utter annoyance. His hands began tight fists as Usagi's words were repeated in his mind over and over again. He was obviously pricked, annoyed how his charms and suaveness didn't get the best of her. He was determined to win her and defeat Haruka at all costs. No way was he going to lose against him! He huffed in obvious infuriation and stiffly walked away.

Usagi, Mina and Makoto returned to the booming, loud and cheerful crowd. Usagi spotted Mamoru standing aside and walked towards him, smiling. He smiled stiffly at her and gripped her hand and placed a firm hand on the small of her back to begin dancing. Usagi found the pose a bit tight, but shook it off, since she was a lousy dancer and figured she might step on him. As music slowed to a classical waltz with techno, Mamoru continued his iron grip on Usagi as he forcedly led her around the dance floor.

Usagi felt uncomfortable and tried to wriggle herself from his grip. "Mamoru, you're hurting me. It's too tight." She said lightly, wincing in pain.

He leaned forward so his nose and mouth was close to her hair, smelling her sweet fragrance. "Ah, but I'm sure, not as hurt as I'm feeling right now." He whispered fiercely, his hot breath on her ear. He continued to pull her closer, making their bodies squish closer together. He continued to murmur to her ear, as she tried to lean herself away from him, struggling.

Haruka was absentmindedly leading Michiru to the dance floor, still too caught up to what Usagi had said earlier. As he halfheartedly spun Michiru, his gaze wandered towards Usagi and Mamoru, dancing a few feet away. He noticed Mamoru getting very touchy and frowned with displeasure. He shook his head, as Michiru glared at him, her face flushed with irritation.

"Look at me! I'm your date! You're mine! Not her!" She cried out, pressing herself against Haruka. Haruka jerked his head down to see Michiru with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Stop looking at her." She growled, leaned forward and hungrily pressed her mouth on his.

Haruka was so shocked at the move and tried to pull away, but Michiru held him tight. She tugged and nipped his lower lip continuously, making Haruka utter a soft sight in return. With her tongue, she forced his lips apart and explored the inside of his mouth. Haruka was now holding on to her tightly and discovered her tongue, teeth and lips. Michiru wove her hands into his sandy blond hair held him firmly as they made out. After a few seconds, Haruka finally found the strength to pull away from Michiru, and gave her a disgusted look.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" His was reddened, guilty that he enjoyed the make-out with Michiru. She gave him a sultry look in return.

"It wasn't as if you didn't enjoy it." She countered, "In fact, it seems like you enjoyed it quite a bit; you were moaning a bit back there." She smiled mischievously at him and drew him close to her once again.

"No, no! Stop it. That was a mistake. A total mistake, ok?!" Haruka whispered harshly, his face brick red from the guilt.

He pulled away from her and walked towards the food bar. As he strode to get a drink, he glanced at Usagi and Mamoru, still closely pressed together. He caught Mamoru's eye and saw him grinning at him triumphantly, as if saying, "I saw what happened and so does Usagi." He could see the shadow of Usagi's face, which was somber and distressed.

Haruka bit back his irritation and turned his focus on Usagi, afraid that she might have seen the make-out fest with Michiru. He clenched his fists and stormed out of the building.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I told you it would be long! I hope you guys enjoyed it! READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE I LURVE YOU!**

**Hakura Princess**


	9. Caught in the Act

**Chapter 9, sweeties! This time, It's quite the cliffhanger, but I will have another chapter ready for you in no time! This story has been rotting in my brain, and I half forgot what was supposed to happen, there it sat in the darkness of my brain. Sorry! Please enjoy this chapter and review! Oh! A little bit of romance in here, for you romance hungry children! Oh ho! **

Usagi saw Haruka's retreating silhouette from the dance floor and bit back her jealousy and sadness. She could feel her heart breaking in a million of tiny pieces, shards sharp as glass and tainted with bitterness. She felt Mamoru tighten his arms around her and held her closer, so their faces where inches apart.

"Are you sad, Princess? Do you, like Prince Haruka?" Mamoru purred in her ear, swaying her softly to the dance music. Usagi sighed deeply and nodded, and put her head to his shoulder. She felt like she lost her best friend, and no one was there for her now.

As if reading her thoughts, Mamoru whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'm here for you. Always. Besides, Haruka is such a playboy anyways. Give your heart to me, and you will always be happy." He continued to hold her warmly, spinning to the music. In the corner of his eye, he could see Haruka fuming outside. He smiled. He glanced behind to see a distressed Michiru stomp out of the building towards where Haruka was. He grinned nastily to himself, quickly calculating the possibilities of the Neptunian princess trying to kiss the temperamental prince.

"Usagi," Mamoru said as casually as he could, masking his excitement on catching the other couple kissing, "Let's dance closer to the window. That way, the beautiful lights of the planets will shine within you."

Usagi's eyes widened and blushed, flattered by the compliment. "Of course, the light will also show what a gentleman you are!" She let Mamoru lead her towards the window, where the exterior of the dancehall and be seen.

Haruka went straight to the water fountain and splashed himself with water. How? How could he be so stupid? He knew his feelings for Usagi her strong and he knew she liked him back, and he couldn't believe he just screwed it up from kissing Michiru. He violently rubbed his lips, hair and clothes from any possible traces of Michiru's alluring scent; mint and vanilla. He continued to groan inwardly until he ran out of breath. He looked back at the dance floor, and caught the malicious eye of Mamoru and the sad look of Usagi.

Before he could walk back in the building, Michiru pounced on him dragged him behind a bush. Her lips found his surprised mouth kissed him hard, forcing her tongue in his mouth. He was pressed against the ground by Michiru, who was surprisingly strong despite her delicate features. Caught up in the moment, he closed his eyes and made a trail of kisses on Michiru's face and down her throat. Michiru arched her neck back to give him more skin and moaned in pleasure. Michiru ran her fingers in his sandy colored hair, and down his back, feeling his hard muscles. She then pulled his face back up and pressed her mouth on his, sending him shivers up and down Haruka's spine.

He kissed back eagerly, whispering, "Usagi, Usagi!" Michiru froze, upon hearing the Princess's name. She leaned back from him, taken aback and shocked, her eyes wide with resentment. Haruka snapped his eyes open and registered his shock. He regained his senses and roughly shoved her back, scowling at her, feeling guilty.

"What the HELL are you doing? Why did you that?" He yelled out. He looked at Michiru and could see her eyes were bright with tears, thought her face was cold with fury.

"Why did you play me like that? Why did you make me fall in love with you? You knew I liked you, you knew, yet you still asked my out to the ball? How does that make sense, Haru, how? And why did you say her name, HER name, when we were kissing back there?" Tears were streaming down her face, making her cheeks shine with moonlight. Her aquamarine eyes glittered with tears and hate. She looked past him to see the royal couple close by, dancing. They didn't see what happened behind the shrub. Michiru continued to shout, her hands shaking. "If you liked Usagi that much, why didn't you just ask HER out?" Michiru fell to her knees, her hands burying her tear streaked face.

Haruka was shocked speechless. He tried to digest what just happened and shook his several times, hoping it was a dream. He groaned inwardly, mentally beating himself up for his stupidity. He felt torn, between his passionate love for the princess, and the platonic love for his friend. He couldn't help but feel he tipped the scales the moment he felt Michiru's lips on his for the second time this evening. He felt so confused, and for the first time, was unsure of what to make of the situation. He staggered over to Michiru's crouched figured and patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Why, why don't you like me?" Michiru's muffled voice was soft; Haurka hardly heard her. Haruka sighed deeply, and lowered his head. "Michiru, I do like you, but only as a friend. I'm sorry, Michi, I'm sorry." Haruka looked back up, not only to see Michiru's wet face, but also, in the near distance, the white face of Usagi, who saw everything.

**I hope you like it, and enjoy the rest of your summer! -Gothic Halo**


End file.
